onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Black Leg Style
Party Table I was just wondering: Has Party Table ever been named in the manga, anime or anywhere else? YolkaEd 20:10, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :Removed it. Who added it? It doesn't match the Japanese naming themes, I'm presuming its a 4Kids move. Or Grand Battle. One-Winged Hawk 22:26, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ::I remember seeing it in the anime against the Franky House, and again after stealing Jyabura's key. Unless it's not what I'm thinking of... 07:14, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::That was Party Table Kick Course, a more different move than the alleged Party Table. YolkaEd 14:33, 15 May 2008 (UTC) You better watch it guys http://www.apforums.net/showpost.php?p=1159014&postcount=12 All because a lazy critic won't correct the errors, I have to change it to what it was suppose to be called. You guys better watch it and do the research right. Joekido 05:51, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :The guy apparently tried to edit here in the wikia one time ago since he shares the exact same comments as ones given in the talk page of Haki. However, at the time, it seemed like he didn't researched much at all. He was stating back then that Haki was a speculation for all the spirit energy-like stuff made by fans after Marguerite explained some of it to Luffy.Mugiwara Franky 06:02, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Who? Demon Rin? BTW, it was Angel who thought up of Red Leg in the first. I guess we need to tell her to research right Joekido 06:12, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Yes, it appears to be Demon Rin since he made the exact same comments in Arlong Park. The guy apparently generally doesn't like the wikia for small stuff such as this article.Mugiwara Franky 06:20, 21 June 2009 (UTC) This is the closest thing I know of to an official name for Sanji's fighting style: http://i40.tinypic.com/25qta1v.jpg They're a bunch of stickers that came with One Piece 10th Treasures. 06:28, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Yes, that is the closest thing we have so far. However, merchandise can be(and often are) incorrect; notice how Usopp's sticker spelled slingshot with an 'R'. But until Oda provides an official name for it, lets just go with Black-Leg Style. ::Kaizoku-Hime 06:50, 21 June 2009 (UTC) The style was named when Jeff's fighting style was being mentioned, it stated he used "Red Leg" and passed it down to Sanji. Sanji's individaul style has NEVER been named in manga or anime canon, hence forth with no other evidence I could only keep it under Red Leg since thats all I had to go by. Do stickers REALLY count as canon? One-Winged Hawk 06:52, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Jeff!?...Anyway, in the chapter before Sanji joined, Carne remarked how Sanji knows 'the owner's kick', so the fact that it was passed down is clear. However, when they're mentioning "Red Leg", are you really sure they weren't refering to Zeff's nickname? And if it's true can you can you provide a link/reference? I just want to be clear on it. ::Kaizoku-Hime 07:09, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::As far I as I can recall, Zeff's nickname of Red Leg only referred to his appearance of having blood stained on his legs after constantly attacking enemies. His fighting style was never named as I remembered it. :::Here's the explanation of the nickname.Mugiwara Franky 07:17, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::This is Demon Rin. Yes I'm the one who complained in the Haki Section. Margerite said a few things about it, but it was NEVER stated to be "Spirit Energy". I just wanted that section to be more speculative because we don't know what Haki is. ::::I don't make many edits around here (even though I would very much like to, Hell I'd write whole sections) because whenever I do, Its met with hostility and my edits get Changed back instantly. ::::Like, I added the "Gomu Gomu no Gigant Gatling" to Luffy's Devil Fruit section. It keeps getting removed for absolutely no reason whatsoever. When stuff like this happens, it turns me off from the Idea of trying to help out here, because my input is often laughed at. :::: By the way, I'm a She. 07:27, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::For the Haki, we indeed don't know fully what it is. However, that doesn't mean that what is known is all speculation. :::For the Gomu Gomu no Gigant Gatling, we generally don't include the video game techniques. However, if you want them in then maybe a discussion about including may have to be started in the appropriate place. :::You are allowed to make edits however if what your editing is wrong or not allowed then they would be taken out. Your edits about Haki for instance, if I recall, were stating that everything about Haki was speculation. That's not the case as they was definitely something. :::You can edit if you want if you see something wrong, however take in mind that since your using an anon address, sometimes people around here might take your input as wrong. Also it would help if talk more than just getting angry and saying this wikia sucks. There are disbenefits to having a free wikia where anyone can make things wrong. However, there are indeed benefits to having a free wikia as opposed to an exclusive fansite where wrong things can't be corrected.Mugiwara Franky 07:43, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::By the way, we are not all out against you Demon Rin.Mugiwara Franky 07:48, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::I made a simple mistake,J and K are right next to each other on my keyboard, its a typo. And I'd only just woken up, I make my most mistakes in the first hour of being awake. One-Winged Hawk 07:59, 21 June 2009 (UTC) why don't you get rid of that dumb ogre and replace him with Demon Rin? At least she knows what to do. File:Ogre.gif|thumb|Please Kill Me ::::The section contains attacks Luffy used in the Dragon Ball x One Piece Crossovers and other Video games as well, Like the GGnORAORAORA. The fact of the matter stands that Those ARE attacks that Luffy used. none of these were in the main story at all, but they're still attacks. Leaving any of them out is omitting facts. You just say it's a video-game only attack and all is well. I added some info about why Luffy's Devil fruit is translated as Gum Gum, and it got removed too. :::: I would seriously LOVE to make an account here and have some input, I have all four Databooks and every volume of the manga in Japanese, not to mention that I speak and read Japanese, but I get the distinct feeling Most of you dislike me. 07:53, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::::No one generally dislikes you, its just that you whine about how much this wikia sucks and how much everyone here is against you. Your suggestion of moving this page to "Black Leg's Attacks" or "Sanji's Attacks" is a good idea for one. :::::If you have a beef with some of the things done here then you have to voice your opinions as there are a few good listeners. :::::For Carter, your support of Demon Rin is sound but your bashing of Joekido is harassment.Mugiwara Franky 07:58, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::::If someone has the info, and proof, why stand back and complain, just get in there, edit and if someone reverts stuff the info in front of them. If you make a fuss, do stupid things and harrass people, then they will think ill of you. We don't generlaly take much to whiners here, simply because by the time you've complained, you could have edited the page and done it yourself. This is how wiki pages work, you don't like it? Edit it and correct it, then discuss if someone else counter complains. One-Winged Hawk 08:04, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Demon Rin told me she hated New Pork City so she has no connection. Captain Carter just wants to harress me everytime I go in an outburst Joekido 08:01, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :For the record, I don't know if that's really Carter or not, but either Way, I have no affiliation with that person... 08:02, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::The user, whoever he is, is giving you a bad name by harassing joekido while supporting you.Mugiwara Franky 08:08, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::I posted at New Pork City Once, was flamed back to the stoneage, and then left and never looked back... I hate that place... 08:10, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Whatever happened back then, it's best not to let it spill into this wikia. In any case, since you have some opinions and some info, why don't you sign up. Even if you don't intend to make more than just a few edits, at least you'd have an identity.Mugiwara Franky 08:15, 21 June 2009 (UTC) And keeping a shitty editor like Joekido is enough to give your site a really bad reputation. :Whoever you are, please stop harassing Joekido. Your only hurting Demon Rin than supporting her.Mugiwara Franky 08:15, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::Wait, hurting me?... you guys know I have no Idea who this person is right?... and you guys wonder why I feel disliked here...DemonRin 08:17, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::From what I gather, the guy is apparently someone who frequents Arlong Park and supports your opinions there. When he saw your recent argument there with Joekido, he apparently decided to come here and support you while harassing Joekido. I'm not sure myself who he really is, but from Joekido's statements and the image, it maybe Carter. I'm not 100% sure on this. :::In any case, he's not helping anyone especially you.Mugiwara Franky 08:25, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::.... Fine, I'll just leave again then...DemonRin 08:28, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::::You're welcome to edit here but whoever that was, he's not welcome. You = okay, him = not okay.Mugiwara Franky 08:31, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Looking at your history Rin, theres nothing much you've done anyway to hate you for. You've hardly edited according to your contributions, so why hate you or anything along the lines. This business that has gone on for well over 4 hours it just plain stupid. The irionic thing is that the guy who called Joe a dumbe ogre only proved he is that himself by putting around this form of childish editing. "Pot calling the kettle black" as it were. Plus, on top of this, it hasn't helped his cause or anyone else's. The forum topic isn't being resolved thats on Arlong Park if the edits are made here. And we have a note somewhere on our guidelines that business on other places on the net must be kept on those places to avoid arguments. Can't remember now where that note is, but it stands here since this has come from Arlong Park. One-Winged Hawk 08:38, 21 June 2009 (UTC) MF, I told you, Demon Rin told me she hated NPC, Captain Carter loves to harress me everytime I go in an outburst so he's not supporting Demon Rin Joekido 08:41, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Just noticed something... Shouldn't Côtelette have its kanji symbols as 肋肉 instead of 背肉? Because 背肉 literally means "spine meat", which really doesn't make any sense at all, does it? I'm going to change it now, so if canon says otherwise, please change Côtelette only. --Reikson 03:32, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'm no chef but I think there is some meat within the spines of some animals that can be served. Maybe the nerves inside the spine. It's either that or the meat that surrounds the spine. :In either case, I'm not sure myself which is the right one without a proper raw pic to show the words.Mugiwara Franky 11:54, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::By the way, in your changing of the attacks, are you sure the names you are taking out are not from the Viz or Funimation adaptations?Mugiwara Franky 11:57, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :::THAT, admittedly, I have no idea about. All I know is that if people were really responsible, and that those other names were really from the VIZ and FUNimation dubs... well, you'd think that they'd have put those other attack names at the end of the description of each attack, wouldn't they? --Reikson 13:17, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Y'know, like what's seen in the Collier Shoot entry? --Reikson 13:19, March 19, 2010 (UTC) *背肉 --> 肋肉 *もも肉 --> 股肉 *ほほ肉 --> 頬肉 *上部もも肉 --> 上部股肉 *もも肉 --> 股肉 Reikson: can you explain yours edits? Tipota 13:24, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay... :*背肉 means 'spine meat'; why is that there? So I changed it to 肋肉, meaning 'rib meat', which makes sense given the context. :*もも肉 literally sounds the same as 股肉 when spoken; the problem is that もも肉 is usually translated as "ham", whereas 股肉 is literally "thigh meat", appropriate given the context. :*ほほ肉... the only thing that makes sense here is the last symbol, meaning "meat". So... 頬肉, which sounds the same as ほほ肉, replaced it. :*上部もも肉 --> 上部股肉 & もも肉 --> 股肉: As you can clearly see, all I did was the same thing that I did with the Gigot entry; I simply replaced もも with 股. Those two symbols sound the same, but the translation appears to be different enough to merit replacement. --Reikson 14:11, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::You do know we are kinda supposed to be writing how the Japanese words are written in the manga. If the Japanese is based on English speculativeness rather than what is written then the basic info which is the name is wrong. It would be like writing cat as kat in English I guess.Mugiwara Franky 14:18, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :You really think so? That's not how I see it... And really, all I did was try to make things look, sound and (dare I say) feel a little more sensible. And to be honest, I can't think of a reason why hiragana symbols would be put in like that, unless it's for more pun-LULZ that Oda decided to slap in. --Reikson 14:40, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :::In any case, what's written in Japanese in the manga by the author should stay as how it is written in Japanese by him. It's kinda like Bilbo Baggins in English. The author spelled his name as Bilbo. Spelling in any other way like Bill Bow may look neater or something but it's not the same thing. :::Also there is the puns you mention that might be missed if the Japanese was incorrectly written.Mugiwara Franky 14:49, March 19, 2010 (UTC) How many attacks did you do anyway in this style throughout the wiki. It would be okay if you were basing it on the original Japanese raws but speculatingly spelling things out is abit of misinforming people. It can be especially bad if there was somebody who is either fluent in Japanese or knows what the correct words are, sees the wrong words, and decides to complain in a talk page saying that the wikia is *^$&*(% place cause it is providing the wrong information. It's just an example, but somethings like this have happened in the past wherein people complain about spelling errors or false info rather than edit it themselves.Mugiwara Franky 14:56, March 19, 2010 (UTC) *Geez, why all the sudden hostility? I've modified a few pages in my time, but I don't think I've anything quite as extensive, or as heavily-modified, as tthe Sanji's Fighting Style page. --Reikson 15:03, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :No real hostility, just pointing out that there are and have been some people who are real picky about this. I'm just asking cause I've noticed you doing some of the attacks and this is kinda the first time I notice that you change the original Japanese text.Mugiwara Franky 15:08, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, it's not like I did it all willy-nilly, I was very-careful and did my research. Some of the translations and resulting pronounciations may be a bit shit, but if you copy-paste the changed kanji to WWWJDIC, I think that you'll be surprised with the results. --Reikson 15:14, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay...In my experience you should be very careful when using online translators. I mean you kind of need to be master of the language just to understand the nonsense they spout and/or how horribly they butcher that they are supposed to translate. I agree with the rest that when in doubt, check out the Japanese raws and see what Kanji/Hiragana/Katakana they use.--Uncanny Ultrabeast 19:07, March 19, 2010 (UTC) According to your edits you did that because of the translation/romaji format you follow in result of this, you provide a wrong translation of the kanji. {C You wrote text that I cannot find in the original Japanese manga. Tipota 18:04, March 19, 2010 (UTC) *Ahh, whatever. I'm tired of this discussion and I'm satisfied with my work no matter what ends up happening. --Reikson 22:18, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Name... I was sure I've already posted it, but this fighting style has been referred to as Kuroashi no Waza/''Black Leg Style'' in the Material section of One Piece Yellow. (No. 395, p. 265) -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 03:24, November 26, 2010 (UTC) new Diable Jambe form?? reading the chapter again i can see that when he heats his leg it has a heated X around it, does this appear in the original form or is it how he improved it? by extending the range of impact? Fawcettp 13:17, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Black Leg Style Move it to Black leg Style?? 07:16, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Regarding venaison shoot... Since the movies aren't considered canon, the first appearence should be whatever time it showed up first outside of the movies, right? That is if it was outside of the movie at all. Strong World is considered canon. Also, please sign your posts.DancePowderer 05:05, February 22, 2011 (UTC) My apologies for not signing, but the wikia itself says it's only beleived to be canon by many people, and is not confirmed. Now I can see if the number is really large why it would need to stay, but it still seems to me that it needs to looked into a little more at the least. And while on the subject of Strong World being considered canon or not, why is it on the page of canon one piece things if the page for Strong World says it's unconfirmed? Redgamehunter 21:53, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Moved? Why was this moved without a discussion first? This is how edit wars get started. 00:45, November 10, 2011 (UTC) In fact I don't really like "Technique" in place of "Style" since with "Technique" aren't you referring to a single move? If KishinZoro177 can explain better his reasons... Sorry, I move it because Kuroashi no Waza is literally Black Leg Technique, Black Leg Style for japanese would be Kuroashi no Ryuu. In fact, depending on the context the word technique can be taken as a discipline or a most specific procedure, that's why I set Black Leg Technique and not Techniques, in plural. I guess it's up to the most to decide if it keeps one name or the other. Sorry again.KishinZoro177 01:28, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I suppose if the translation fits, I'm just trying to remember if "style" was ever used to describe it in the manga or databook. Style in itself sounds better than technique since style would be all encompassing in regard to a fighting method rather than technique which sounds like it's refering to an individual attack. This isn't the best example, but if you look at Naruto, all the moves are called techniques (when you translate jutsu), but they use "jutsu" to refer to one specific move at a time, as opposed to style, which, like I said, is a bit more encompassing in regard to variety. 01:57, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Ask Klobis. SeaTerror 02:33, November 11, 2011 (UTC) @KishinZoro177: Style can be a synonym of technique when it is used as it is in this name, so translating Kuroashi no Waza as Black Leg Style would be correct unless Waza has more specific connotations than you mentioned. Bastian9 02:52, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Zeff's Techniques Considering how Zeff is the one who taught Sanji this style, and is in the info box under users, shall we make a section for Zeff's attacks and call It Zeff's Attacks or Red Leg Style or something like that? What do you think? GenkiMan 20:45, November 14, 2011 (UTC) We only know 2 attacks of his... Why to make a tab about it? Its better to keep it only in his page.